Hi-5 (Series 4)
Series 4 premiered on April 15, 2002 on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network. And also shown on Nickelodeon during Nick Jr. in Australia. And also shown on Kids Central in Singapore. Cast 'Hi-5' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Tim Harding * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Kellie Crawford 'Puppeteers' * Tim Harding as Jup Jup * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox Songs of the week Infobox Inside My Heart.png|Inside My Heart (Inside) Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out (Outside) Infobox One Step Forward.png|One Step Forward (Can do) Infobox Give It A Go.png|Give It A Go (Ideas) Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate (Around us) Infobox Energy.png|Energy (Energy) Infobox Move It.png|Move It (Patterns) Infobox Hand In Hand.png|Hand In Hand (Team work) Infobox Reach Out.png|Reach Out (Finding out) Episodes VHS and DVDs * Let's Celebrate! (2002) * Surfing Safari (2003) * Hi-Energy (2003) CD and Cassette * Celebrate (2002) CD-ROMs * Let's Play * Fun and Games TV Series VCDs * Series 4 - Teamwork: Feelings/Thoughts & Memories Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_4.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Hi-Energy.jpg|Hi-Energy Let's Celebrate.jpg|Let's Celebrate! Surfing_Safari.jpg|Surfing Safari CD Celebrate.jpg|Celebrate Edrftdyhukjhsx.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 4.png|Jup Jup Charli's Intro 1 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 4 Charli's Intro 2 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 4 Charli's Intro 3 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 4 Charli's Intro 4 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 4 Nathan's Intro Season 3.png|Nathan's Intro Series 4 Kathleen's Intro Season 3.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 4 Tim's Intro Season 3.png|Tim's Intro Series 4 Kellie's Intro Season 4, Inside Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Inside Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Outside Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Outside Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Can Do Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Can Do Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Ideas Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Ideas Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Around Us Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Around Us Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Energy Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Energy Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Patterns Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Patterns Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Team Work Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Team Work Week Kellie's Intro Season 4, Finding Out Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 4, Finding Out Week Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 4 Children's Framework Season 4 Inside Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Inside Week Children's Framework Season 4 Outside Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Outside Week Children's Framework Season 4 Can Do Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Can Do Week Children's Framework Season 4 Ideas Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Ideas Week Children's Framework Season 4 Around Us Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Around Us Week Children's Framework Season 4 Energy Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Energy Week Children's Framework Season 4 Patterns Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Patterns Week Children's Framework Season 4 Team Work Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Team Work Week Children's Framework Season 4 Finding Out Week.png|Frame For Children Series 4, Finding Out Week SOTW_Set_Series_4.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles_And_Patterns_Set_Series_4.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_4.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_4.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_4.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_4.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_4.png|Sharing Stories Set Trivia *It was in this series that Hi-5 began to have more props, including costumes. *The costumes from Hi-5 Series 4 songs as E.N.E.R.G.Y. and Hand in Hand were similar to Hi-5 USA Season 1 for Ready Or Not and North South East and West. Category:2002 Category:Kids Like Us Productions Category:Nine Network Category:Nickelodeon (Australia) Category:Nick Jr. Category:Channel 5 Category:Kids Central Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Jup Jup Category:Chatterbox Category:Season 4 (2002) Category:Bloopers videos Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Original Series 4 Category:Hi-5 Australia Series 4 Category:Nine Films and Television